


You’re Only Ever Loved Tomorrow

by dopefleur



Category: Super Sentai Series, 動物戦隊ジュウオウジャー | Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger
Genre: (kind of?), Alternate Universe - Utopia, Crack, F/F, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopefleur/pseuds/dopefleur
Summary: Post-canon alternate universe. In a utopian society in which humans and Zyumans co-exist, marriages are constitutionally arranged for its inhabitants. Naturally, someone’s bound to fuck around and twist the rules, right?
Relationships: Amu/Sela (Zyuohger), Kazakiri Yamato/Mondo Misao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only Ever Matched Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874507) by [lucybeetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/pseuds/lucybeetle). 



> I’ve been meaning to write this for a while now....much to my own surprise (and many others...), there’s _too little_ YamaMisa fics, and I’m??? shocked? Plus, they’re literally the official couple™ for their season, so, _it had to be done._ Also tagging Amu/Sela, as their relationship will be highlighted later in the work.
> 
> As the notes suggest, the title and and elements of this fanfic is inspired by _Only Ever Matched Tomorrow_ by lucybeetle.

Yamato knew this day was bound to come.

The Earthly Ministry left out a rather urgent letter in front of Yamato's doorstep that morning. It wasn't uncommon that the ministry sent long files like such, but Yamato had a hitch over what this was about. He was turning twenty-five this year, and it meant only one thing. The ministry finally chose the person that Yamato would be marrying this year. Yamato didn't really doubt whatever choice they had made, but naturally he had some worry over what that letter said. The Earthly Ministry picked out partners based on a plethora of internal factors through some complicated algorithm, but it was _extremely_ rare that they actually fucked up a couple's compatibility. It was like a myth; you couldn't necessarily believe it.

Yamato had to go into work pretty soon, and he initially thought it would be best to open the letter once he got home later, but he felt way too anxious to just...leave it there. He opened his letter, and began reading.

_Dear Mr. Yamato Kazakiri, the Earthly Ministry has sent you this letter to inform you of your marriage results ..._

His eyes skimmed through the never-ending paragraphs, hoping to look for the name of the lucky person he was slated to marry. It wasn't very long until that name was found.

... _that based on the algorithm used, you will be marrying Amu._

Amu? Well, it's not like he would have minded. He could've gone both ways with anybody, really. The fact that they were teammates who nearly busted their asses trying to save Earth didn't bother him much. He actually liked Amu; she was pretty, smart, and cunning. They even once had a drunken fling together (that of which, they never spoke of again), but nothing more than that. Yamato wondered why he wasn't paired with another human at that expense. Maybe the ministry had a thing for weird interspecies kids, he couldn't tell.

Yamato had a good five or so minutes before he had to leave for work, so he saved the rest of the letter for when he returned home. He pondered over whether he should tell his father the good news, but he figured it could wait a bit. He was going to see his dad soon regardless, so Yamato knew to briefly mention it in conversation sooner or later.

Misao walked over the bridge that connected the main city to the suburban area that many had lived in. He gazed around, looking at all the floating stone blocks that radiated with such vibrant colors, reminding him of when the Zyuohgers finally defeated the Deathgalians and reunited the human world and Zyuland to form a peaceful Earth. So nostalgic, to think that it was a few years in the past. Then again, he, too, was also turning twenty-five this year, being just a few weeks older than Yamato himself. That day, he also got the letter stating who he'd be marrying. That thought was briefly interrupted by Yamato, who ran to catch up to him, had tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey, Micchan!" Yamato said, sporting a bright smile.

"Hey, Yamato. Did you happen to get... _that_?" Misao said, raising an eyebrow at Yamato, as they continued walking.

" _That?_ Oh, I did," the black-haired boy stated after brief confusion, "Turns out I'm marrying Amu. How about you? Who's your lucky gal?"

"Me? I'm supposed to be marrying Sela."

Once again, Misao _really_ could have gotten worse, but thankfully, he didn't come close. Sela did compliment some of his attributes; of course, she was beautiful, talented, and an open-minded being. Those two were close as friends, so going from close friends to lovers right away would almost certainly give way to some awkward feeling. Regardless, Yamato had to admit that Sela was incredibly lucky to have someone like Misao to marry. He was really handsome, strong, and had such an improved self esteem compared to when Yamato first met him. It was one of the many things Yamato actually admired about him. Hell, it if were up to him, Yamato would want to marry Misao.

_Talk about a major glow up._

"Sela, huh? Well, it makes sense. I figured she'd like crocodiles."

Misao let out a brief snort before saying something else. "I mean, the ministry was pretty accurate in matching you with Amu. Especially after that one-night stand ya'll had."

_Ya'll?_

"Like the name implies, it was a one time thing! We were drunk, and it's in the past."

Yamato vividly remembered what happened, actually. The six Zyuohgers had went out for a night-out, and they all made the grave mistake of letting Yamato get too drunk. He was much more wild in his haze of intoxication, and oddly turned on with alcohol in his system. Amu, on the other hand, was a giggly drunk who flirted with Yamato like her life was on the line. The two were inseparable for the rest of the night, and when they went home together, the rest became a blur.

"Well, surely, ya'll two are going to have a lot more than just a one-night stand once you're married."

_Ya'll._

Yamato gave him a rather vexed side eye, as Misao had to hold back stifled laughter. Yamato actually stopped in his tracks briefly, and looked at Misao, who turned around to look at the former.

"When in the hell did you start saying _ya'll_?"

Amu was happy the day she found out she'd be marrying Yamato. They already had a good past together, so it's not like they'd be totally awkward with each other once they were wedded. He was a good guy, and Amu liked that in him. Amu knew she'd have to settle down with a partner eventually, and she was relieved that it was Yamato. Then again, she couldn't help but think about the fling the two had. Maybe she shouldn't get drunk again, so that she could avoid something like that from happening again.

Sela walked alongside Amu as the two girls made their way home. Sela didn't seem affected by her marriage choice, since the person she'd be marrying was someone she knew.

"You okay, Amu? You seem nervous." Sela said, observant of her best friend's feelings.

"I'm fine! Nothing's wrong!" Amu said, letting out a rather nervous laughter.

"Is it because of the marriage? Yamato's perfect for you. I don't see why you should be worried."

Amu sighed. "It's kind of because of that...I mean, I don't want things to become awkward between Yamato and I...especially after _that_ event."

"I'm sure he doesn't think much of it, Amu. Besides, it's not like he'd divorce you over it."

The Earthly Ministry actually allowed divorces to occur, but many people had actually criticized people who did, though. The Ministry's algorithm was damn near perfect. How exactly could two people even think that they weren't compatible for each other? It was a thought Amu couldn't bear to keep in her brain without fearing that her happily ever after may not even be happy.

"That's true. Yamato's not the type of man to do that, right?"

Sela nodded in agreement. Amu then felt relief wash over her at that signal. Maybe she was overthinking the idea of marriage, and she should just let it happen and hope to not look back with any sort of worry.

Mainly because she knew very well that all hell would be raised if she didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity kills a cat, or more so, a lonely human being.

Amu decided to meet up with Yamato as she was coming home from work. She thought it wasn't a good idea, maybe she could meet up with him when on the weekends, but Amu couldn't help herself. She felt the need to at least try to meet up with him again.

It had been a long time since they last saw each other, simply because of their work schedules not aligning properly. Also, because they both had the _slightest fear_ of one of them slipping up and mentioning their drunken encounter. It wouldn't be right to just let that one night form an uncomfortable barrier for them for the rest of their lives, so after several persuasions (courtesy of Sela herself), she called Yamato. Much to her surprise, he actually accepted her offer, and told her to meet him at that really fancy bakery that Amu practically begged the human to go to when they were searching for the missing Champion's Symbol.

At least, when _Yamato_ was searching for that missing Champion's Symbol. Poor guy's wallet needed to have a funeral that day.

"This is going to be so awkward." Amu said, covering her face in embarrassment once after she ended the call. She already began to have a hard time figuring out what to say to him once they finally reunited.

"Amu, don't think much of it. I'm sure Yamato won't even bring up that incident." Sela patted her back softly, as a way to reassure her best friend.

" _You_ may think that," Amu said, slightly nervous, "but _I_ have no idea what he's thinking."

Amu knew that she had a pretty long distance on the way to the bakery, so she pondered over whether she should walk there, or take the train. She chose to do the latter as a safer and more efficient method. Besides, Sela would still be with her until the train arrived. As they made their way down the staircase that led directly into the train station, Amu could hear the live announcements that came from the Earthly Ministry's affiliated buildings outside the station.

 _"Friendly reminder to those who will be turning twenty-five this year: please fill out forms H-0928 and M-1127 by the end of this month, so that you can begin arranging the dates for your wedding. Also, keep in mind that forms S-0202, T-0716, N-0801, and M-0824 will be sent to all soon-to-be-married couples in due time. Also, both partners have to fill them out, because, you know you can't really avoid these forms. Have a good evening!"_ The voice felt so automated and monotonous, it made Amu a tad bit sad whenever she heard that voice.

As the next train arrived in the station, Amu sat in an empty seat and waved goodbye to Sela for the day as the train slowly began exiting the station. She constantly wished that her wedding wasn't shoved down her throat all the time. Amu knew she had to get married some time, but it would be pretty nice if she wasn't reminded of it every damn second.

Misao, Tusk, and Leo worked in the same division for the Ministry, so they always took the train home together whenever they had the chance. The number one thing that popped into their conversation on their way home was their marriage letters. Tusk told them that he was supposed to marry a female human named Suzuhi. She was the Marie Curie to his Einstein, as mentioned by Leo once. Tusk rolled his eyes every time the lion said that. Leo, on the other hand, mentioned that'd he be marrying a human named Kaede, who was often paired with him for some projects at their work. According to the lion, she was too cute for her own good. You'd think she'd secretly be sending signals for help, but luckily for him, she liked him, too.

"I'm telling you, she's my dream girl," Leo said, practically roaring out the words whenever he could. Tusk's cheeks flushed red out of embarrassment. He was looking straight at Leo, but Tusk knew very well that Leo's loud ass voice drew unwanted attention towards them, and he didn't like it. In fact, Tusk was way too close from wrapping his trunk around Leo's mouth to get him to pipe down, but he was in public, and he'd prefer to not get arrested for strangling a lion to death. At least, not yet.

Misao on the other hand, was keeping an eye on the FIND map on the train. The plaza in which they worked also doubled as a major transfer area for those who regularly commuted using the transit system, and it was a good five stops away from Yamato's workplace. Misao kept his eyes on that map simply because he wanted to see Yamato. Apparently, he was so lost in trying gazing at the map that he almost forgot that the train was beginning to dock into that station.

_"This station is: Botanic Gardens. A transfer is available to the Wild Transit Line."_

Misao's eyes wandered around the train car, but Yamato was a no-show. He was confused, and momentarily paused Tusk and Leo's brief bickering to ask about where ever the hell Yamato went exactly.

"Uh...guys? Do ya'll happen to know where Yamato is? He'd usually get on at this station."

_He's still saying ya'll?_

Leo put a finger to his chin before he remembered what Yamato had messaged him earlier in the day. "Oh yeah. He's going on a date with Amu right about now. Good for him!"

"A _date_? Weird. He'd usually tell me." Misao raised an eyebrow, and sighed in defeat. He always looked forward to at least talking with Yamato after a long day of work. Not seeing him bummed him out.

"Yeah. If I'm not mistaken, Amu asked _him_ to meet up. Not vice-versa." Tusk said.

"Oh" was the only other thing Misao let out of his mouth after Tusk said that. But, there were several connotations that those "Oh's" held. Of course there was the normal "oh," like "oh, okay." The type of "oh" that Misao let out at that moment was one that would tend to appear whenever he felt a bit saddened by something, let alone if he were pissed off because of it. He could only just sulk as he thought about it. Misao saw Yamato as his best friend, and if Amu made him happy, he knew very well that splitting them up would totally fuck up their friendship forever.

Leo noticed Misao and looked slightly worried. "Hey, Misao, you good? I haven't seen you this upset in ages."

The human quickly noticed that he did, indeed, look a bit depressed, and immediately fixed his error. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired."

Yamato sat at a bench outside the cafe as he waited for Amu. He had no good reason to say no to Amu asking him to talk to him. As he sat and waited for the tiger, he played with his thumbs in nervousness. He was incredibly nervous for no reason, he was meeting up with someone he knew. Someone he liked and cared for. Why was he so close to having an actual panic attack? It didn't matter now, because Amu sent him a message in that moment.

Yamato silently prayed that he wouldn't shit his pants over it.

 **Amu 🐯  
**_Text Message_ **  
**

_Hey, Yamato! ^^ I just got off the train, and I'm walking  
to the bakery now! Are you there already? ☺️_

_Yep! I'm waiting by that bench in front. **: 🦅**  
_ _I'll see you soon, then?_

_**🐯:** Yes! See you soon 💓_

Then again, Yamato appreciated Amu's heart emojis. She was like a walking emoji, a bundle of emotions ready to be let out. He always found them cute whenever they messaged with each other.

Amu appeared in Yamato's eyesight about five minutes after she sent that message, the tiger immediately smiled at him when she noticed him at the cafe. She ran up to him, and they shared a brief hug. Yamato held onto her tight for some reason. He just seemed to miss her a lot.

"Long time no see, Yamato," Amu said in a sing-song like voice. Despite her uneasiness, she still managed to plaster a smile on her face to hide the fact that she was internally screaming. She admired Yamato for the fact that he didn't appear to be as nervous as she was, but likewise, he was freaking out on the inside as well. He just did a better job of hiding it.

"Shall we go in?" Yamato said as he began walking towards the bakery's entrance, "I've already got our reservations set. We should be seated pretty soon."

Amu nodded, and wrapped her arm around his, smiling. "I'd like that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to put up! I was pondering over what to follow up with, but finally my writer's block dissipated.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^-^

When Misao came home that night, he immediately felt hollow inside.

He hadn't felt this way in ages, and he _knew_ this. He can't even recall the last time he had ever felt this low. He placed his bag down on his living room coffee table and immediately went to the bath, hoping that it would remove some of the emotional trauma that was receding. It kind of helped in the end, since Misao came out of it looking a bit more positive than when he first entered. Then again, he _did_ listen to some sappy love songs in there, which only made him sob like a baby even more.

He plopped down on the sofa and reached for the television remote, only to notice that his phone was buzzing. Someone was trying to video call him.

_It was Sela._

Misao practically rendered himself immobile for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. Should he answer it, prompting a rather awkward conversation? Or, should he ignore it and be perceived as a dick by his future wife? Either didn't seem great. But, knowing that the second choice would actually get him killed, he hesitantly picked up his phone, and accepted the call. The human tried his best to put on a decent smile, at least so that Sela wouldn't notice his fatigue from the day.

_"Heyo~! It's been a while, hasn't it?"_

Sela waved at the human excitedly. She was in her Zyuman form when he answered the call, before she immediately changed into her human form. She thought it'd be best if Misao saw her in a form that he was more adjusted to, and he was indeed a little more relaxed. Besides, he thought her human form was much prettier; her jet-black wavy locks and her sparkling eyes caught his attention almost immediately.

Misao grinned back, "It has! How are you?"

Sela's sigh could be heard through the phone as she sat down in her bed. From the way she was holding her phone, it appeared that she was in her sleepwear. She must have been very tired, too. _"I'm good! I just got home. What about you?"_

"Same old, same old. I'm doing pretty good though."

Misao did feel a little bit better when Sela called him. That hollow feeling he had earlier was still lingering around, but not as much as before. He was starting to see why the Ministry believed that she was a perfect match for him; her pretty smile, her radiant energy, and her strong mindset were things that complimented his own strengths. Still, something didn't feel right.

The human tilted his head slightly, and allowed a question to escape his lips.

"Hey, did Yamato tell you he was going on a date with Amu tonight?"

Sela's eyes widened and diverted away from the front camera of her phone. To Misao, that action could have meant only two things: one, she knew something that he didn't, and that only fueled his curiosity, or two, she actually had no idea that they were on a date and he just made himself look like an absolute clown by even thinking about asking such a question. But by the way she looked away from the camera, Misao quickly realized that the former of the two was correct.

A nervous chuckle left Sela's mouth as she scratched her head, _"Uh, yeah. Why?"_

"No reason in particular. Tusk and Leo just happened to tell me when we were on our way home. Turns out, Amu asked him." Misao tried to play it off as if he was just being curious, but in actuality, he just _really wanted_ to know what Yamato was doing. Curiosity really can kill a cat. Or a wolf, in this case. Or a rhino? Maybe even a crocodile. Hell, curiosity can kill all three of them at once.

 _"Yeah, about that...Amu_ did _ask him to meet up...but not on her own. I_ kinda _sorta persuaded her to do it."_

Misao's facial expression went from a neutral and calm look to a rather stern and annoyed look once Sela confessed.

Amu took a piece of her strawberry cheesecake with her fork, and bit it. When she did, a euphoric smile formed on her face. She practically melted at the taste of it, and she immediately went in for more. Yamato, on the other hand, was watching her the entire time, smiling. He took a small bite of his own red velvet cake, savoring the sweet taste before swallowing it whole. The human had to admit, it was incredibly nostalgic sitting in the bakery again. He reminisced back to when he and the other Zyumans frantically searched for that missing Champion's Symbol all across town, and how Amu practically caused him to start drinking after that day.

"Is it good?" The human asked. Amu looked up at him and nodded, before smiling brightly. He was glad that she was actually enjoying something he presumed was going to be awfully awkward. There was one issue, though.

Yamato didn't know what he was going to say to her next. Since the two had already made it past the step of catching up and talking about what was new in their lives, the human practically ran out of options. He felt rather hesitant about treading into conversations about their past, but he didn't have much of a choice now. He parted his lips, and then closed his mouth. The pattern continued for a little bit, until Amu noticed this.

"Yamato? Are you okay? Are you trying to say something?" Amu looked a little bit worried with her pouty lips. 

Yamato couldn't really hide his nervousness, so he couldn't tread around her question. "Actually, Amu, I am...can we talk about... _that_ incident?"

Amu tilted her head in confusion, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes moved around the entire room, until she realized what he meant, causing her eyes to widen like there was no tomorrow. She was hoping he meant a totally different incident that she was a part of, but she knew that wasn't what he meant at all. Was he actually serious? Yamato wanted to talk about their weirdest encounter that Amu would rather burn deeply in her head? She was far too close from having a legit mental breakdown over a couple of words. But, there was nothing she could do about it now.

The tiger stammered, "W-Wait. Why? Is something wrong?"

A thought briefly entered and zoomed out of Yamato's head. _Way to go, dumbass. You just made her uncomfortable._

"No! Definitely not," Yamato said, "I mean, since we're going to be getting married...I figured we should just get that talk out of the way."

Amu nodded, her lip curling. She knew that the conversation was bound to turn in this direction, but she didn't want to have to be the one to make things fall apart. There was no avoiding it this time.

"Well, what exactly about it do you want to talk about, Yamato?"

Yamato put a hand to his chin in thought, before he continued. "Well, the only way I could even start is by saying sorry to you. I guess you still feel pretty iffy about it."

" _Sorry?_ Yamato, don't apologize. I should be the one saying sorry. I kind of led you on that night. I didn't think you'd go along with it."

"Well, we were drunk. I don't think there was much we could have done, huh?" Yamato chuckled, and Amu joined in. At least they felt a little bit comfortable with each other to talk about it.

"Yeah, I guess so. But, I felt really weird about it. I _still_ do. I just don't want that to ruin our relationship with each other. As friends."

Yamato reached out to hold her hands tight. He smiled at her brightly before saying, "It won't."

The human then moved closer to her face, pausing, before he closed the distance, kissing her. Yamato felt a little bit better knowing that weight was lifted off of his shoulders, as well as Amu's too. He felt hopeful knowing that the invisible awkward barrier the two had was finally beginning to disappear.

_Wait, did she just say "friends" instead of "partners?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When cloudy thoughts fill Misao's brain, an unexpected text message from Yamato during the late night helps to clear them, and to set the former's feelings straight.

Misao tossed and turned around in his sleep several times that night.

When Sela told him over the phone that it was mainly her idea for Amu to make the move and call Yamato, he was internally enraged. But, he had no power over that. Sela was Amu's best friend, so he half-heartedly expected that from her. She was trying to make Amu feel better, in a sense. The human didn't want to admit that he felt a little uncomfortable about Yamato and Amu's relationship. It's not that he didn't want them to be happy, but he was jealous. Jealous of how lucky Amu was to be with someone like him. Jealous of how she would get to wake up to a charming smile like his every day, and jealous of how she even got to kiss him when she saw him.

_Wait._

_Hold on._

_Was he in love with Yamato?_

No, no, no. That couldn't be. Yamato was his best friend, there was no way that he could be falling in love with him, right? It was an absurd, crazy, and questionable thought to form, and Misao couldn't really think straight after that.

Then again, he _wasn't_ as straight as he thought he was. 

The brunette always thought Yamato was a pretty handsome fellow, how could someone _not_ see that? But, he always thought that about every guy he saw in his life since the beginning; they always looked confident, cool, and more handsome than what he thought he could ever be. Misao saw that as inspiration, in a sense. He most definitely thought that way about Yamato, Tusk, and even Leo, despite the fact that those two were way too close from snapping each other's necks when they bickered. He slowly began to feel that way about himself after the Deathgaliens were defeated, but he still had his doubts.

Misao ruffled his hair in frustration, knowing that he wasn't going to fall asleep for a while. He stared at the ceiling in darkness, thinking about what to do next. He let out a sigh, and turned over onto one side of his bed, looking at his alarm clock. The bright red digits on it read 01:05. He didn't feel pretty good about being up so late. He even considered calling out sick that day, because he wasn't in the right mindset to do stuff correctly. As the human was lost in thought, his phone vibrated, and its screen lit up. In response, he grabbed it. It looked like someone sent him a message. 

Yamato Kazakiri. _Yamato_ , out of all people, texted him this late.

Misao practically had a heart attack in his bed.

Why was Yamato up so late? He couldn't sleep either? Or maybe, he too was having a late-night emotional crisis and thinking about the fact that he could possibly be in love with his best friend and was overthinking the fact that said best friend might not reciprocate those feelings and end up creating a permanent tear in their relationship? Or maybe, Misao was overreacting, and there was no way in hell that any of that could be true. At least, for Yamato.

Misao hesitantly tapped on the screen, before entering his passcode and going into his notifications.

**Yamato Kazakiri 🦅**   
_2 Text Messages_

_**🦅:** Hey, Micchan..._   
_🦅: Are you up?_

At that moment, Misao's heart skipped a beat just by reading the messages. He nearly died of happiness.

 _🦏: Hey, Yamato.  
_ _🦏: Is something wrong?_

Misao grasped onto his phone tightly, eagerly expecting Yamato's response.

_🦅: Not really...it's late at night and I couldn't fall asleep.  
🦅: What I'm saying is, I needed someone to talk to. _

_🦏: OK.  
_ _🦏: Call me._

The human practically facepalmed himself in defeat after he sent that message. What led him to even make a move like that? Wait, this might just be a fever dream and Misao might just be imagining things to the brim. Hell, he wished he had his hallucinations of the wolf, rhino, and crocodile here with him to at least comfort him, but that was all gone. Regardless, what was done was done and he couldn't do much about it other than mentally curse himself. He put his phone to his chest and sighed. A buzzing sensation soon lingered on it afterwards, and he pulled away to check his phone again.

_***incoming video call from Yamato Kazakiri: [ACCEPT?] or [DECLINE?]*** _

In his head, Misao could only hear two words repeat.

_Answer the call!_

_Answer the call!_

_Answer the damn phone call!_

Then again, he _asked_ for this to happen, and he was going to get it. Misao literally had an impromptu prayer before he picked up the call, knowing that he might literally see God after he died of happiness when talking to Yamato. Finally, he motioned his finger to the 'accept' button, and slowly tapped on the screen. The call connected, and Yamato, who looked rather attentive and not sleepy at all for some reason, appeared on Misao's phone.

The first thing that Misao could think of saying was, "So, why are _you_ up so late?"

_"I couldn't really sleep. I'm assuming that's why you're up, too, Micchan?"_

Misao nodded. Yamato must really be good at seeing through him, because the former felt like he was intently reading his thoughts. 

_"I've been thinking...about marriage and all."_ Yamato said, his words leaving his mouth slower. _"I think Amu still sees me as a friend, rather than an actual partner."_

The brunette-haired boy nodded and hummed in response. He could sense the bit of annoyance in Yamato's voice, and he didn't want to think about lifting himself up from someone's sadness. It wasn't like him at all. He wanted the best for Yamato, even if the best didn't include him in the picture.

"Well, m-maybe she just means that she wants to be your best friend _even_ in marriage?" Misao said, followed by a nervous chuckle from his lips.

 _"Maybe,"_ Yamato said, briefly pausing in thought. He stayed quiet for a bit, scratching his head, before saying something once more, _"I could be overthinking this."_ Misao actually felt a little bit upset seeing Yamato like that. The brunette sensed that Yamato actually liked Amu, and he wanted to like her the way he wanted to. The thought alone made the brunette want to break down for Yamato right then and there. But, he didn't. He didn't want to have to shed tears at nearly 2 am.

"Hey, Yamato...I've got a question." Misao blurted out. The brunette could already tell that something or someone (aka him) would screw this up. There was no future prediction needed, because it was inevitable.

Yamato nodded his head, signaling that it was okay for the other to ask his question. Misao took in a sharp breath in, and exhaled, slowly letting the words leave his head. "Do...do you ever think about why the Ministry doesn't allow marriages of the same gender?"

_OK, he's **definitely** not straight._

_"Ah. Okay. Well..."_ Yamato was absolutely taken aback by the question that his friend asked, but he didn't visibly appear to be suspicious of its nature. The black-haired male simply thought it was an innocent question out of the other's curiosity, since the Earthly Ministry doesn't like to tell all its business to everyone.

Misao, on the other hand, was immediately regretting asking the question, and briefly said, "Y-Yamato, y-you don't have to answer if you don't have a solid thought! I-It just came up!" The brunette's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, as he mentally cursed himself. There was no way he could take it back, and he panicked over what Yamato's response would be. But, he still wanted to hear it.

 _"It's probably because the Ministry are a bunch of older humans and Zyumans with traditional values that I don't agree with."_ The black-haired male finally said, after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

Misao hummed in response, nodding slowly. He let out a prolonged sigh, thankful that he didn't let any other stupid or suspicious comment out. "I do feel bad for those who want to do that though. They must hate having to hide it."

Of course, _"those"_ would also be including himself.

"It must be hard for them. I wish we could do something." Misao said again, the color of his cheeks now going from a rosy pink shade to a tomato red shade.

_"I'm sure we can. Now might not be the right time, though."_

On the screen, Yamato turned and shifted his head slightly to look at what Misao assumed to be the former's alarm clock. _"Ah, it's almost 2 am. I should probably try going back to sleep now, so I don't end up looking like a mess at work."_ Misao also looked at his alarm clock, gazing at the beaming red 01:52. They were talking for nearly an hour, and of course the brunette lost track of time, since he was lost in the black-haired boy's big eyes.

"OK, then. I'll see you later today, then?"

 _"Definitely later. Good night, Micchan."_ Yamato waved to his camera, as he motioned to end their call. Misao's phone screen went black, and lit up again, ending their call. He grinned, and put his phone back on his bedside table to charge, before laying back down, grabbing a pillow to help him doze off to sleep once more.

As he fell back asleep, the brunette had one last thought. _Why does Yamato have to be so kind?_

It only made Misao fall for him even more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Amu begins to wonder how many times she's gotten whiplash in her dreams, Misao decides to make a bold move with Yamato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long break between chapters 4 and 5! I had terrible writers' block and personal stuff, but now I'm back, and I've got some sort of idea as to what to continue with.
> 
>  **Warning** for mild sexual content and future mentions of it. **Please** tread carefully with this chapter if you're uncomfortable with it.

_"Ha...ah..ha...Yamato, don't stop that! Please, don't stop..."_

_Amu held tightly at Yamato's soft hair as she groaned, pulling it every time he bit at her neck. Currently, she was in her human form, drunk and turned on. Her shirt and shorts disappeared into the corners of her bedroom, leaving her in nothing but her lingerie. Her newly sported long hair spread all over the pillows that her head rested on. She was practically giving herself away to an intoxicated Yamato Kazakiri, who became much more animalistic and dominant compared to his sober side. It was sexy in the eyes of a drunken Amu, and she definitely wanted more of him._

_"You... you like this, Amu?" Yamato said in a seductively raspy voice. They both pulled away briefly to look at each other. At the time, his hair was much longer than usual—as if he was trying to grow a mullet. It looked decent...by chance. He was in nothing else but his own trousers, which highlighted his slim figure and toned muscles, and his oh-so-obvious erection. Amu wondered how the boy was so strong with three Zyuman powers rushing within his blood, despite having the body of a literal noodle._

_But then again, **Misao** is the only one who can truly hold the title of "official human noodle" within the Zyuohgers.  
_

_The human kissed her again, this time, more deeper than before. With the amount of booze Yamato drunk that night, Amu recalled actually feeling the alcohol on her body with the number of times his lips were on her body._

_She nodded lightly, smiling at Yamato. "I want you. I want you like this. Just...just_ take me _already!"_

_Yamato didn't hesitate in deeply kissing the female once more, allowing both of his hands to roam all around her body. The amount of the contact the two had been sharing caused sounds to leave both of their mouths; light moans of euphoria from her, and groans of pride from him. Amu gasped during their kiss, realizing that Yamato was getting more aroused the longer they stalled. Of course, the human himself had noticed this also. The drunken bravado of Yamato Kazakiri had taken over long ago, and it was coming for Amu next._

_Yamato snickered under his breath. "I'm going to take you in my own way."_

_Amu could only shiver in anticipation at the thought of those words._

_The male began moving lower down her body, kissing every part of her ever so slowly, teasing her. The female, hissed in annoyance, but it didn't matter afterwards. Yamato continued to kiss at her neck, before moving towards her collarbones, then her chest, grasping at her soft...assets? Her chest was then followed by her stomach, then her navel, and then he stopped right above the hem of her white underwear. Yamato looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. The two shared a silent conversation of consent, before Yamato grabbed at her waist and, pulled down the panties from its hem, and then—_

_"Oh, Yamato...Yamato...Yamato!!"_

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ **

The sound of Amu's alarm clock rang through her room, notifying her that it was time to get the hell up and get ready for work.

She shot up from her sleep right away, sucking her teeth and ruffling her hair in frustration. "Damn it! I dreamt of Yamato again."

She reached over to slam her alarm clock down, silencing the annoying ring. The tiger rolled (yes, literally rolled) out of bed, and walked up to her mirror, revealing her tired doppleganger at the other side. The tiger Zyuman had visible bags under her eyes, and her long human hair was all over the place. At least the baggy pajamas she had made her look a bit cute.

Amu walked into the bathroom, and turned on the shower, adjusting the shower pressure to her liking. Before she stepped in, she yelled out to her virtual assistant. _"Hey Ziri, call Sela."_

Sela immediately picked up the call. _"Good morning, sleepy head—do I hear running **water?—** Amu **,** are you in the shower now?"_

The tiger monotonously responded as she stepped into the cold water, "Yeah. My shower has the option to mirror voice calls with my virtual assistant, so I did this out of convenience."

The shark groaned over the phone. _"And you wonder why I get all bitchy whenever I say you get a higher paycheck than me."_

"Oh, shut it. Regardless...Sela, I've got a problem. I-I...I dreamt of Yamato last night." Amu said, as ran her fingers through the hair, as the freezing water hit her skin and ran through her body.

The shark didn't respond at first. Amu, slightly worried at her friend's sudden silence, voiced an evident worry. "Sela? Why'd you go quiet? Sela?!"

Thanfully, Sela was okay. Apparently, she choked on air and wheezed and gasped, before covering her mouth in shock. Amu knows this, because it was heard over the phone. Sela said nothing briefly, before saying, _"Oh. Oh nooooo. Okay, I'm en route to your house now. We gotta talk about this. Now."_

"But, Sela, we'll be late to _—"_

_"The boss won't mind our tardiness. Besides, that paycheck of yours won't mean shit once we get there."_

Amu, who was now annoyed, yelled to the speaker, " ** _STOP_** MENTIONING THE DAMN PAYCHECK, AND LET ME GET READY, SELA!"

Sela chuckled, pleased with her results of annoying her friend. "Well then, I'll see you in a bit." She hung up the phone, leaving Amu to sit in her silence.

After a good half and hour or so, Amu stepped out of her bathroom, only to be greeted by her Ziri; the ring on it had glown purple, meaning that someone was at her door. _"Ms. Amu, Sela is at your door. Would you like to let her in?"_

Amu purred, "Go ahead." Amu dropped the towel that hung around her body and exchanged it for a white robe that suited her taste to a tee.

As the tiger maneuvered her way over to her closet, she heard the door open and close rather quickly. She yelled out to Sela, who was downstairs, "I'm in my room, Sela!" Sure enough, the shark Usain Bolt-ed her way into her friend's room, nearly tripping at the doorstep. Luckily for her, she caught herself just in time. The shark took off her heels and threw them in a corner, before making her way and plopping down onto Amu's bed.

"So you couldn't take your shoes off before you came upstairs, Sela?" Amu said, as she took a hanger with a bright and flowery-accented outfit out of her closet.

"Like _I'd_ have time for that. Now, tell me what happened."

Amu sighed, making her way to sit next to Sela, who immediately gave her friend the attention she needed.

"So I dreamt of...Yamato and I...the night of the hook-up."

Sela hummed. "And?"

"And, I woke up right around the moment where he was about to do... _this?_ " Amu began, before she made weird movements with her mouth. It was like she was trying to say _GAO!_ but with her mouth gaping open, or if she was trying to eat something, yet she was using her entire mouth to chew it. Whatever it was, it freaked Sela out.

"What do you mean by _that_?" the shark said, moving her hands around her face as she tried to emulate whatever Amu was doing.

The tiger's cheeks flushed to a shade of tomato red right before she responded. "The part where was Yamato was going to... _eat me out._ "

"Oh. **OH**..." Sela said, putting her hand to her chin. She then made a grotesque facial expression which Amu perceived as disgust. She pointed at Amu directly and yelled, "Okay. Number one, don't ever do _that_ shit again, whatever the hell that was. At least, not in front of _me_. And number two, why was it at that specific moment?"

Amu purred in frustration. "You ask that as if I know the answer...I honestly have no idea." But then again, it seemed like Amu enjoyed that moment...maybe that's why it had such a prominent presence in her dream last night.

Sela hugged her best friend by the shoulders and rubbed her head. "Maybe you're lacking pleasure nowadays? It's possible that your dreams could be telling you that you should get with him again."

"Or, I could be facing some sort of weird _whiplash_ ," Amu said, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "I'm going to marry the man regardless, so there's no need to worry about getting 'down and dirty' with him once again."

Amu got up once again and headed into her closet to begin changing, only to be interrupted by the shark's voice.

"Maybe we should take a day off to figure it out." Sela said, standing up with her hands to her hips, hands bawled into fists.

"You're just saying that because you don't want to go into work today, right?" Amu turned back, giggling.

Sela smirked and pointed a playful finger at the tiger, _"Bingo!"_

The shark returned to her previous position on the bed, sitting next to Amu once more. She decided to be a little shit and whisper in Amu's ear: _"I guess today's one of the rare days in which I don't have to complain about our paychecks."_ Sela pulled away, snickering at her "joke" (quotation marks, since only Sela thought it was funny).

Amu glared at Sela with anger, before smacking her upside the head, allowing her to seize the last laugh, as she snickered in victory.

Misao walked towards the bridge that connected the suburbs to part of the main city. His eyelids were heavy and he constantly rubbed them as he walked forward. Of course, that changed once he noticed Yamato waiting by the middle part of the bridge. The brunette slapped himself awake a few times before he fixed his composure and began walking towards Yamato.

"Hey, Yamato!" Misao said, initiating a high-five. The black-haired boy sweetly accepted, sporting his signature eyesmile.

_Ba-dump._

"Hi, Micchan!" Yamato said, "Did you manage to get some sleep after we talked earlier?" As he asked, the two continued their journey into the bigger city.

"Eh...kind of," Misao stammered, before pointing at his eye bags, "as you can see, I'll still incredibly tired."

Yamato let out a light chuckle, "I can tell. Your eyebags are so dark, I almost mistook them for actual makeup." The eagle's innocent joke prompted laughter from the both of them, and it sent a wave of euphoria through Misao, especially. He swore he nearly had a heart attack just standing next to him; and it gave him an idea. It was incredibly risky, and it may have changed their relationship for the better or the worst, but it was now or never.

_Ba-dump._

The jet-black haired boy noticed that the brunette had been daydreaming as they made their journey to work, seeing as Misao didn't seem to be listening to whatever Yamato was telling him in the moment. He was too focused on figuring out what to say. Yamato grasped his shoulder, and whipped his way around so that he was now in front of Misao, looking up at him. Their height difference was small, but it was still very adorable.

Yamato asked, "Micchan, you okay? You seem to be thinking about something hard."

_Ba-dump._

The brunette's heartbeat began moving faster as he slowly made eye contact with the other male. Right now, they had stopped on the bridge, standing in front of each other, watching as other commuters walked past them, silently judging the two.

Misao stammered, "U-Uh, y-yeah! I-I'm just t-thinking."

Yamato hummed in response, raising an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? About what, exactly?"

_Ba-dump, ba-dump._

_Damn it, Yamato._ Misao thought as he stared down at the zoologist. Whatever Yamato was doing, it was surely a tease, and Misao could feel his heart having to need a surgery with how fast it was beating. The brunette figured that he should probably use this opportunity to bring his "idea" into effect.

_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump._

_Ba-dump._

"A-Actually...Y-Yamato, I have a slight question."

The zoologist hummed, "Hm? What is it?"

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

'W-Would y-you l-like to—"

Yamato put a finger to Misao's lips, briefly hushing him. "Speak clearly, Micchan. I can't understand what you're saying with all the stammering." The brunette, on the other hand, felt his blood pressure soar through the roof. He knew this well, because he figured that his entire face was red once Yamato's finger made contact with his lips. His finger then pulled away.

_Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump._

_"Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"_ Misao blurted out. His mouth gaped open slightly, realizing what he said. In response, the brunette immediately covered his face with his hands in defeat, knowing that he most definitely screwed up, big time.

Yamato, on the other hand, didn't respond for a brief moment. Misao couldn't see this with his face covered, but Yamato was actually punching the air in victory. When the latter finished having his moment of sweet victory (in a sense), he walked up to Misao, whose face was still incredibly red, and moved his hands away from his face.

"Tomorrow it is. I'll be at your door by 5 p.m!" Yamato said, patting his back, before continuing to walk the rest of the way on the bridge.

Misao stood there in absolute shock, his mouth even further wide open, before he snapped back into reality and jogged to catch up. "Yamato, wait up!"

_Seriously, how did this man not have a heart attack by now?_


End file.
